


Tag™

by stardust_moonbeams



Series: How To Make A Family (Birdbox Addition) [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, But it went, Depends, F, FUCK INFINITY WAR AND ENDGAME NOBODY DOWN FOR THAT BS, Field Trip, Generation Z Peter Parker, I dont hate Flash as much as this fic does, Kinda, Mama pepper potts, Not Canon Compliant, Peace im out, Peace motherfuckers im out, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, SHUT UP GUYS WERE PLAYING TAG, SO, Screw You Marvel, Swearing, This didnt go how i expected or planned, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, and everyone fucking swears, and murdering kids, because theyre teenagers, but like different, cos its tag, field trip trope, he might live, idek what i wrote at this point, idk wtf happened, mama bear pepper, one kid, screw canon, yeah its tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_moonbeams/pseuds/stardust_moonbeams
Summary: The avenger play a game of tag on Peter's school trip, and a kid might die((Its probably best to read this series in order))(((You can read as a stand alone but confusion might occur)))





	Tag™

Peter Parker had completely forgotten about the field trip. The permission slip had been returned months ago and the idea had completely slipped his mind. At the time, Peter had been a bit nervous (near a full blown panic attack- but that's gen z's version of _'a bit nervous'_ ). But now? The day of the field trip? Peter Parker simply couldn't bring himself to care. With everyone in the tower there was no way he wouldn't be outed as at least knowing some of the superheroes, he just hoped Spider-Man wasn't outed too.

Peter was pissed off that morning. He got to sleep at 6 just for his alarm to go off at 6:30, then he had to be driven from the Avengers' Tower in _Manhattan_ all the was to Midtown in Forest Hills, _Queens_ just to get a school coach back to _Avengers Tower in Manhattan!_ He could have got at least two more hours of sleep. So by the time he got on the school bus to go on the trip, Peter Parker was completely done with life. 

Peter sat next to the window near the middle of the bus, an excitable but understanding Ned beside him. MJ sat across the aisle from them, her back against the window, one foot up on the seat next to her, her 'People in Crisis' sketchbook already out on her knee as she sketched.

"Dude!" Ned whispered to Peter, "Are you ready for this? Do you think we'll see any Avengers? What are you gonna do if we do? I'm so excited, this is gonna be great. Like its _Stark Industries_ at fucking _Avengers Tower._ What about your _internship_?"

Harsh, mocking laughter came from a few rows behind, "Yeah, Penis! What about your fake internship?" Flash's arrogant voice taunted, "Ready for everyone to see you for the bullshitter you are?" Flash smirked cruelly, "You're fucked, Puny."

Peter turned away from Flash, ignoring the bully. He really couldn't be bothered with Flash's bullshit. He sent a look at MJ, as the scary woman looked ready to murder Flash. It was nothing new. Peter could handle it. MJ didn't like it, but for now she let it be. Internally she smirked, Flash was so fucked when Tony finds out. They're going to his tower after all.

"My dude," Ned said quietly, "You look tired to shit all. Go to sleep, I'll wake you when needed."

"Thanks, m'bro." Peter mumbled as his eyes slid closed. The rattley bus continued on.

"Dude, get up. We're here." Ned's voice cracked through Peter's peaceful abyss of sleep. Peter grumbled as he got his stuff together and got off the bus.

"Might as well kill myself at this point." Peter monotonously said to Ned.

"Big mood." Ned agreed, his eyes darting around in wonder as they entered the reception area. 

The two boys caught up with MJ. "What are you doing?" Ned asked her, as she looked around them, "Thinking about corrupted businesses and the broken establishment? Corruption in corporate America? Global Warming due to factories?"

MJ gave him a blank look. "No," as per usual, her voice was a bored monotone, "Stark Industries is they only fully clean and green electronic business enterprises. They're run by Pepper Potts, who is the definition of feminism, and an outstanding CEO, who earned her position despite what many misogynistic pigs day. They have the most efficient hiring system to rule out any form of discrimination. And they work on cutting edge technology to benefit our planet, even though most people only know about things such as their phones."

"So you're glad to be visiting." Peter surmised. 

"Yes, dearest arachnid, I am." She nodded, her tone filled with sarcasm when she said: 'dearest arachnid'.

"Listen up! We're splitting into groups! Ms Patterson and Mr Henson's homerooms are to go with Miss Hussain. Mr Pierce and Mr Michaels homerooms are with me." Mr Walker called. 

Peter internally groaned. Homeroom splitting meant he, Ned and MJ were together, but it also meant Flash and his baboons were too. Also they were with Mr Walker, a teacher- the _only_ teacher- Peter honestly hated. Parker Luck™ strikes again.

"As I do a head count, I will be passing out badges, make sure you wear them at all times or security _will_ remove you from the building." Mr Mohan instructed as he began to walk around them.

Once he was satisfied everyone was in attendance and hand a badge he gestured to a youthful woman who looked to be in her late twenties. "This is Charlotte. She will be our tour guide today. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you give me." Ned, MJ and Peter shared a look that clearly said 'none then'. 

"Okay, if you follow me we'll get started!" Charlotte said, her tone bright and cheerful. 

"Don't we have to go through security or something?" Abe asked, his hand slightly raised as he spoke. The class shuffled into the extremely large elevator.

Charlotte smiled as pressed a button. "Friday, Mr Stark's AI scanned you all the moment you entered the building." 

"That's not creepy." Peter heard someone behind him mumble. He had to hold the laughter in as he thought of everything Friday was capable of.

Flash somehow managed to find his way to Peter's side, "How come you've got the same pass as us if you've got an internship, Penis?" He hissed, quiet enough so the adults wouldn't hear. "I knew you were lying." His voice grated against Peter's nerves. 

"Shut up, Flash." Peter told the other teen, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, is Penis Parker finally growing some balls to go with his name?" Flash taunted just before the group exited the elevator. 

Nothing other than a normal tour occurred for the first hour or so. But as they reached the R&D floor in charge of obstacle courses Peter's luck ran out. 

"Tag!" Cassie Lang tapped Peter's arm. The teen groaned internally. He didn't even have time to process the looks his class was giving him as Cassie's quick speech (the type only children possess) distracted him. "Normal rules. Whoever's It at 1 has to deep clean the main gym." Peter's nose wrinkled, and before he could blink Cassie had flittered into the elevator and was gone. 

Now Avenger's Family Tag had a few rules:

  1. No tagging the person who just tagged you. 
  2. No tagging in a small group so the game is basically pointless.
  3. There is ALWAYS a forfeit. 
  4. Everyone is fair game, no matter what. Tag is Family Time™
  5. No incapacitating with powers (especially against non powered people)
  6. Friday has final say I'd it counted as a tag or not.
  7. It is WAR. No mercy.



So basically, unless Peter saw someone else in the next 3 hours he was completely and utterly _fucked._ It was a little bit difficult as he was _on a fucking school trip._ He was so screwed.

As luck would have it, it wasn't nearly 3 hours until someone he could tag showed up. Because there in all her glory was Virginia Potts. She appeared to be looking over reports on the progress of the newest obstacle to be developed (a cross between a smoke bomb and a disorientation spray). It was meant for the avengers training rather than public use, so it was surprising Pepper was reviewing the work rather than Tony. Pepper's assistant, Angie, spotted the group first. 

The teens were silent as they stopped in front of Pepper Potts. But the minute she looked up at them they burst into a cacophony of voices. Pepper straightened up and greeted them. She gave a short speech welcoming them to the tower and how she hoped it furthered their learning. 

Due to MJ being a total badass, she, Peter and Ned made it to the front of the crowd as Pepper finished talking. When she spotted him she gave a smile and edged closer. This gave Peter the opportunity to close the gap and gently touch her arms.

"Tag." He told her quietly. The glare she gave him had made many a brave souls quake in the past, but Peter simply gave her an impishly innocent grin. Her glare promised retribution, before she turned to say goodbye to the class, and the scientist before heading to the elevator. Angie followed her quick steps.

Once the elevator doors were closed, Angie had to fight off a smile at Pepper's exasperated look. "Shall I cancel the meeting then?" She offered.

Pepper gave her a joking glare at the humour in her voice. "Yes." She sighed. "For the rest of the day probably. I'll meet you in PR once I've tagged someone."

This time Angie couldn't hide her grin.

Charlotte regained the group's attention to continue the tour. Mr Walker pulled Peter out the group as they went down a new corridor. Mr Walker brought him to the sideways from anyone, a furious look on his face.

"Mr Parker!" Mr Walker yelled. "Why would you _ever_ think it appropriate behaviour to tag Ms Potts?" Peter opened his mouth to explain, but Mr Walker continued to yell. "Just because some random child tags you, does not mean you should continue the stupid game! That child shouldn't be running around to start with! She's probably one of the scientist's, and it was irresponsible of them to let her run about like a hooligan. This is a place of work!" Peter's fists clenched as Mr Walker insulted Cassie- and unknowingly Scott and Hope. But he couldn't fight back as Mr Walker was far from done. "You have embarrassed Midtown and quite clearly angered Ms Potts. There will be serious consequences when we return to school. First, you embarrass us by lying about the internship- which you clearly don't have as nobody has recognized you! And then you anger and act like an idiotic child in front of the CEO of Stark Industries!" Mr Walker's glare sharpened as he hissed. "One more thing like this and I will have Principal Morita suspend you." Mr Walker then dragged Peter back to the group, where he slipped back between Ned and MJ.

"Dude, you okay?" Ned whispered, both he and MJ were looking at Peter with concern.

Peter swallowed back his tears and nodded. He plastered a smile on his face, "I'm good."

It's easy to guess that neither of his best friends believed him. But, instead of pressing the matter they focused on cheering him up, and soon enough Peter's smile was slightly less fake.

It's a few R&D floors later that Flash managed to corner Peter alone. The group was taking a toilet break and Peter didnt need to go.

"Nobody recognizes you, Puny. Do you know why?" Flash got up in Peter's face, his friends crowding them. "Because you're a nobody and a liar. Poor Pussy Parker. Nobody cares about him." Flash's friend laughed as Flash punched Peter in the stomach several times. "Learn your place, Pussy." Flash hissed before they all backed off. 

By the time MJ and Ned had returned the bruises were healed.

Lila is the next to appear. "Tag!" She said as she tapped Peter's shoulder. This got some more curious looks from his class as this was the _second_ child to tag Peter Parker. Peter sent her a glare as she grinned and darted off. Thankfully, the next floor was R&D for sports, and if Peter was lucky, someone would be there.

Someone was.

"Peter!" Pietro's Sokovian accent shouted the moment they enter the lab. This got grapes from his classmates because how did _Penis Parker_ loser or Midtown High know _Quicksilver_?

Pietro was in front of Peter in seconds. "Do you know who is tag?" He then paused, "Do you know about tag?"

Peter smirked. Pietro picked up the mischief in his eyes a fraction of a second too late, because before he could run, Peter had tapped him and said 'tag'. 

Pietro glared at Peter, "I hate you very much now."

Peter shrugged, "Oh, well." He glanced at his phone for the time. "5 minutes left."

Peter's peers were all whispering as Pietro zoomed through a side door. They silence again at his victorious shout of 'TAG!' As several avenger run, fleeing the room. Same runs out at the back of the group, arm outstretched towards Bucky. There's a silvery blue blur as Pietro runs away.

Peter's class gape in shock as the _Falcon_ then tagged the fucking _Winter Soldier_ . Then as the _Winter Soldier_ barely moved as he tagged _Captain America._

Peter was busy trying to make MJ and Ned hide him. But a smirking MJ wasn't letting that happen. And as a hand touched his shoulder he knew he was it before Steve even said the word. 

Peter took a deep breath before looking at Mr Walker, "Sorry about this." He apologized in the least apologetic tone possible. Before he launched himself across the room at Shuri. He barely noticed Steve, Sam and Bucky escape into the elevator. 

He and Shuri were climbing over tables and weaving through people until finally his fingers reached her back and she was tag. She then chased Harley, the two teens flipping about. The class continued to stare in shock. While Ned and MJ laughed and the scientists watched in fond amusement. Harley purposefully let Shuri tag him right next to Nebula, so that he could instantly tag her. She was efficient in quickly tagging Loki. Loki then chased a dodging Thor until finally he was tagged. 

Before Thor could attempt to tag anyone Friday's voice came throughout the room, "It is now 1 o'clock. Tag is ended. Thor loses."

Thor shrugged, his grin showing he did not mind very much. And without so much as a goodbye they all left in the elevator to flaunt Thor's loss.

Peter's class stared at him in shock and Mr Walker looked about ready to explode. But Charlotte got everyone back in order and to the cafeteria for lunch.

As the four homerooms joined up, gossip soon flared about Peter Parker. Luckily for Peter, Ned and MJ, most people were so spooked by Avengers know Peter that they stayed away. Even Flash and his friends had left them alone, only glaring from a distance.

The students were soon called back into their groups. They were each marked on the register, and once it was confirmed that everyone was there, they started the tour again.

It's not until the PR floor that anyone shows up again. "Hello, malen'kiy pauk." She spoke from behind him. Natasha smiled her gorgeous half smile at the three teens, "Hello, Ned, Michelle." Michelle actually smiled (making Peter and Ned do a double take). "I'm Natasha."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Black Widow, ma'am!" Ned grinned in excitement. 

"You and Ms Potts are my favourite superheroes." Michell informed her.

Natasha raised a delicate eyebrow. "Most people don't consider Pepper a superhero." Natasha informed her.

"Most people are idiots." MJ shrugged, making Natasha grin

Peter gulped, "As terrifying as this interaction has been, we need to catch up with the group." As Peter dragged Ned and MJ away, he called back, "See you later, Aunt Nat."

The trio caught up with the group as they moved into the elevator for the next floor. Flash was fuming, sending sharp glares Peter's way. When they reached the next floor, Flash dragged Peter into an empty room.

"What the fuck, Pussy?" Flash sneered. "How do the Avengers know a stupid nobody like you? How much fucking dick did you suck to get them to do all of that? Because no way do they care about you. A dumb orphan loser." Flash punched him in the stomach three times, making Peter fold over on himself. "Pathetic." He sneered before leaving the room.

When Peter rejoined the group next to his friends Flash was happy to think he got away with that interaction. Unluckily for him, someone had taken to travelling the same way as her Uncle Clint; and Morgan Stark was going to tell _everybody_ what she just saw.

Peter didn't understand why his Spidey Sense was going off like he was at the centre of a hurricane until he saw the murder in James _fucking_ Rhodes eyes. Then he knew. He didn't know how they learnt about Flash but they did. Because they were _all_ getting out of that elevator and James _fucking_ Rhodes was pissed. Rhodey _never_ got angry.

Before they could get to them, Peter had grabbed Flash and opened one of the emergency safe rooms and shoved him in. The lock clicked. Flash was locked in the room.

Everyone, students and staff alike, had moved to the side as Peter's family moved towards where Flash was locked away.

"Move, Peter." Bucky's mix of Brooklyn and Russian accents showing his deadly side was out to play. As Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Valkyrie and Gamora headed forward, Peter raised his hands.

"No." He tried to calm them down, "Bad assassins. We don't kill kids."

Clint- fun, loveable, doofus Clint- _growled._

Tony seemed to have lost patience. "Strange, portal us in there."

"Doctor Strange, No!" Peter yelped, still trying to deter the assassins from getting any closer, "You made an oath to do no harm, come on!" 

Stephen Strange eyed Peter, but carefully restrained his anger long enough to think. "I will not, Tony." He countered, although his eyes still screamed rage.

"Fine." Tony growled, "Break it down."

"Finally." Rocket snarled.

"We shall destroy the whelp." Drax grinned menacingly. 

"Pepper, a bit of help!" Peter pleaded as he tried to hold them all off.

Instead Pepper just turned to her husband, "I get first go." And her voice is deadly. Tony gave her a firm nod.

"No! Guys!" Peter protested, "T'Challa, Nakia? Help!" But everyone was too invested with killing the boy who hurt a member of their family. "Guys you can't. It's illegal! You'll be arrested! If you're really this angry, take it to the school, or the police! Like normal people. You can't kill him, he's just a kid." Peter gave them all sad eyes, "Please." He looked around the group, "If you kill him that's _my_ fault, because you're doing it because of me."

"Pete-" Carol tried to interrupt.

"No!" Peter exclaimed, "It is." They finally relented, weapons slowly being put away. "Thank you." He murmured.

"I want him out my tower." Tony demanded. 

"The field trip is almost done anyway. There's only an hour left." Peter sighed, "Just let him stay 'til the end, please. And sort everything tomorrow."

"Fine." Tony grunted.

"But we will be talking about this." Peper informed him sternly. At Peter's nod, the avengers dispersed from the room, leaving the students in shocked silence.

Meanwhile, the Avengers Kids™ had used the events to enter the room. They'd left about the time Strange refused to make a portal.

Flash shrieked as the AKs™ dropped into the room. 

"Sit down." Nebula commanded in a low tone. She pointed a knife towards a chair in instruction. Flash audibly gulped as he did as she said.

"You are an idiot." Wanda's angry Sokovian accent and glowing red eyes and fists made her absolutely terrifying. "For thinking you could hurt Peter."

"Hurt anybody for that matter." Harley added.

"And you were so _wrong._ " Little Nathaniel glared at him.

"Because Peter has a family." Cassie continued.

"Meet his brothers," Shuri indicated, "Vision and Harley." Both were giving Flash deadly glares.

"And his sisters," Lila pointed, "Morgan," Flash's eyes darted to what was clearly a furious Morgan Stark, "And Nebula." Flash gulped again as she waved a knife at him.

"The rest of us are all of his cousins." Pietro announced. 

"I am Groot." Groot spat at Flash.

"Out there," Loki pointed a dagger, "Peter is trying to keep the adults of our family from killing you."

"So, we will respect that." Vision said. "But if you ever hurt Peter again-"

"In any way." Morgan interrupted 

"We will find you and torture, then kill you." Vision snarled, furious about the treatment his youngest brother endured.

"And _trust_ us." Nebula practically purred, "We'll know if you do."

"We're raised by assassins after all." Cooper said quite casually.

"Is that clear?" Shuri demanded, using her authoritative Princess voice. Flash nodded quickly, too scared to speak.

"Now you will apologise, when Peter opens the door. And then leave him alone." Wanda told him. Flash nodded. His face was incredibly pale, and his palms sweaty.

Once the Avengers were gone Peter opened the safe room door. He was surprised when the other Avengers Kids™ ushered out an extremely pale Flash.

"Parker." Flash started, "I'm really sorry, it will never happen again."

Peter gave Flash a small nod, then the others released him. They all gave Peter hugs, before they too were gone.

"What the Hell, Peter?" Someone finally exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence that had formed in the room.

"They consider me family." Peter shrugged, "I consider them the same way." Peter glanced around, "They get over protective." Everyone whispered to each other as Peter grouped back with Ned and MJ. After what felt like too long, Charlotte continued the tour.

By school the next day, everyone knows what happened on the field trip. Flash was expelled, and Pepper was suing his family. Rumours were flying everywhere and everyone wanted to be Peter's friend. Unluckily for them, he already had all the friends he could need.

And if a few super spy-assassins picked him up from school, well that was no one else's business. 


End file.
